Oniichan
by candyland21
Summary: She didnt know a life with a family would be so happy, she never did...til she met him...
1. Chapter 1

Me: HEY HEY, PEEPS LONG TIME NO STORY!!!

Ikuto:.......... [ver pissy look] WHERE THE H*LL HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!

Me: at my house..... 0.o

Ikuto: NO YOU STUPID GIRL, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!!1 YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO CONTINUE ITERNAL LOVE!!!!!! LIKE A MILLION MONTHS AGO

Me:.......-_-.........Just to tell you ikuto, you should know for future reference, i control stories, so i can make them tadamu, or i can put amu with any other boy i see fit....just so you know....

Ikuto: WHY THE H*LL WOULD I CA--- oh, um [finally gets the point] sorry..........

Me: you better be...-_-

Ikuto: so um........not to be rude your highness [kiss-up], but is this story an amuto one.....??

Me:.........yeeeeeeeeeeee-----NO!!!!!!

Ikuto: !!!!!!!!! WHAT HOW COULD YOU!!!1 I HATE HATE HATE YOU!!!!!

Me:......controls storys......[smirking triumphently]

Ikuto: im so so sorry you highness.........[on his knees] please forgive me.

Me: Run a 10K marraton: NOW!!!! GO!!!!!!!

Ikuto: OK2!!!!! [starts running for the sake of amuto]

Me: well now that he is gone, lets start the story, I dont anything shugo chara related x-ept this awesome yoru key-chain!!1!!!!!!11

:::LETS START THE STORY!!!!::::

****[Utau's Prov]****

"Miss Hoshina, Welcome to your new home." An old man stated in a low, yet clear voice.

He wasn't really old, probably 47 or something, but compared to me he was. I Hoshina

Utau, am 6 years old, about to become 7. "Miss Hoshina?" The man asked "We are he." I

stepped out of the glossy, black limo, into the sunlight.

****[Someone's Prov]****

"Is she here yet?" A man asked. He wasn't really a man yet, he was 16 about to be 17.

But just cause he wasn't clearly a man yet, he was labeled to be one. He was the Owner

of the Easter Company, cause when his father died, he gave the company to him. And

only god knows why he gave it to him, out of all his brothers, he was the youngest.

Anyways, when was she gonna get here? Why is she coming here anyways? Well he

knew why she was coming here, cause he said yes. Well I better get this over with. "Sir,

she's here." "ok." Hell stars now.

::::End of chappy 1:::::

Me: oooooooooooooh

Ikuto: so i seriously dont get to be in this story??

Me: If u keep buggin me, then u wont! -_-

Ikuto: o.o [zips lips and throws away the key]

Me: good. SOOO TELL ME WAT U THINK??? i know its short but it has to be, cause thats how this storys gonna be awesome!!!!

Utau: YES!!!! IM FINALLY IN A STORY!!!!!!1 PLZ R & R!!! AND COMMENT~~~!!! CAUSE IM IN A STORY!!!!1 [merderous aroura] AND IF U DONT REVIEW ILL FIND U!!!!!!!!! SO REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Kukia's P.O.V:**

I hate her.

I absolutly hate her.

She can go die in hell.

"I'm not taking this shit, Bye."

"Sit back down." her voice threatened.

"As if, Bitch." And I walked out.

That damn Sakura. Just cause I don't wanna deal with her underground gang, She goes all controling on me.

Sakura Hinamori

The first girl I ever liked.

What the hell did I ever see in _her._

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

Where's my cell, uh....oh here it is.

"Yeah?"

"Hello sir, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah."

**Utau****'s P.O.V:**

Here I am, Where was it again?

Was it the.......the.......

Oh right.

The Hinamori house.

So now I am going to live in a mansion?

With them.

I'll bet their like the rest.

I'm not gonna be their daughter, just a maid.

Or worse…..

A nuisance.

Well whatever it is I'll have to put up with it.

Because their my new _family._

As if, losers.

**Later**

"Miss Hoshina, you will scrub the floors, and you will make dinner."

You've got to be kidding me, right?

"Um, not to be rude, Older Si—"

"You will **not** address me anything different than Miss. Hinamori. Or even if you want, 'Your greatness.'"

What

The

Heck

Really?

Could her ego get any bigger?

"Yeah no offence, but….I will **never **call you 'Your Greatness' even if it kills me."

"You'll eat your words, you disgusting, filth of a mongrel!"

_**Slap**_

Ow

She just hit me

This egotistic, loser just hit me.

"You will never forget the day you talked _back_ to _Sakura Hinamori_."

_**Punch**_

_**Kick **_

_**Slap**_

_**Slap**_

……o-Ow…..I-I can't see….

"Now throw her out, now."

**Kukai's P.O.V.**

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Yeah?"

"Sir, there was a child in the drive way, she was beaten up. I took—

"Who is she?"

"She has yet to wake up for now."

"Well, um is she ok?"

"Yes sir, I took her to the hospital and that's where we are now."

"Alright then."

"Oh, excuse me sir, the doctor is here, I'll call you back later."

"Ok then."

What just happened?

How could a child be in my drive way?

Last I remember there was a gate around my whole house.

And more importantly, who is she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Me**: Heyehey peeps!

**Ikuto: **A new chapter the next day?

**Utau: **_*mumbles*_That's cause she has no life….

**Ikuto:** Yup, she really has no life.

**Me: **WHAT? Yeah I DO! I'M JUST ON BREAK!

**Ikuto: ** Candyland21 doesn't own Shugo chara, or a life.

**Me:** I OWN A HUGE LIFE! DAMNIT

**Utau's P.O.V:**

Wh-where am i?

Ow-w.

I try to sit up, only to fail.

"O-ow!"

"Are you ok, Miss?"

Huh? Who is that?

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sam Smith."

"…….um, why am I in the hospital?"

"I found you outside my owner's house. You were beaten up badly. Do you know why?"

"I was beaten up?"

……Why would someone beat me up?

"The Doctor did mention you wouldn't remember stuff for a few weeks."

I'm not gonna remember who I am for a few weeks?

"Do you know who you are?"

…….uh…….who am i?

Uh-o

"I……I…..i don't know……."

"Well, that's alright." Sam reasured me.

"How is that 'Alright!'"

"Well you'll come to live in the Souma manner."

Souma manner?

"And once you remember who you are, we will take you back to your home."

My home? Do I have a home?

"um……o-ok…then…"

**Kukai's P.O.V:**

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Yeah?"

"Hello sir."

"So what's up with the girl?"

"The girl's memory is blank for now, and she can't remember where she lives. The doctor says that she should come to live with us."

"Sam, that's not true, is it?"

"Well again, she doesn't remember anything, Sir."

"Fine. Just make sure she stays out of my way. And remember, she's your responsibility Sam."

I'm pretty sure that Sam already promised the little girl that she could live with us.

"Alright sir. We will be home in 30 minutes."

**Me:** New twist in the life of Kukai Souma!

**Ikuto:** ……so I really can't be in the story

**Me: **no

**Utau:** HAHA Bro this is my story!

**Ikuto:** Shuttdap

**Me:** REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!


End file.
